Ichigo's Mistake
by iluvjellybeans
Summary: Hiatus.Ichigo receives a letter from Masaya telling her not to follow him abroad. She feels an over whelming loss, and despair. Can Ryou help her, or will she just push him away? first TMM fanfic fead and review! RyouIchigo for eva!


* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMM. Too bad actually. If I did I most likely wouldn't be writing this.**

**A/N: this is my first TMM fanfic be nice plz! Read and tell me what you think!**

* * *

A raindrop hit her nose. Then her arm. Before she even knew it was raining, she was completely and utterly soaked through. Her books, book bag and her precious letter were ruined. She didn't care. What she did care about was that she had just made the biggest mistake in her life, and she'd had her share of mistakes. As her face began to burn from the wind whipping about her, and as her hair plastered it self to her face she thought of all the events leading up to now. She kicked a pebble into the water below the bridge she was standing on, and wondered if she should follow it in its hundred foot drop. _No, my poor parents would die if I did that…and my friends, what would they think. I love them to much to let go. Besides it's not like I really have a reason to die, I have a life, right? Yes, yes I do. And there are people who actually have a reason to die. I am not among those people._

"Hey! Get ou-" he was cut off because his alarm clock was ripped out of the wall and hurled at him. The girl should have been on a softball team. She would make a great pitcher.

"Ryou! Get some clothes on!"

"Why? You barged into my room, invaded my privacy. Didn't you learn to knock?" he asked grumpily as he searched in his dresser and closet for clothes, clutching his towel to keep it on.

Ichigo flushed bright red. She _should_ have knocked but it slipped her mind. She needed to tell him something important that couldn't wait so she for got he manners. "Well, you came here to tell me something right? Or do you just enjoy bursting into men's rooms right after their showers? I hope it's not the latter because that's just plain cree-"

"Of course it's the former! Why would I enjoy…" she stopped when he raised an eyebrow. "Never mind, I came here to tell you I am giving you my two weeks notice." She held up a paper. "I saved up enough money to join Masaya abroad. I'm leaving June 30th, why do you look so dumb founded?"

He couldn't tell her the real reason he was speechless so, "Because the thought of you saving up enough money for any thing but food, much less a plain ticket is a miracle…. You had better find a replacement, or I won't give you your last check."

"Grrr…you are such a jerk!" Ichigo hastily grabbed his wallet and flung it at him. Luckily for him she was too angry to throw or aim properly. Ryou caught the wallet and set it back on the table by his door.

Yes, ma'am I understand. A banana split with three cherries delicately placed atop your precisely scooped Oreo ice cream, one teaspoon of almonds…"

"_Diced _almonds"

Diced almonds," Zakuro corrected herself, man she hated customers like these, "with caramel and grenadine artistically poured over the whole thing. No I don't need to write it dow-"

A startling crash then a loud curse startled every one from their merry little lives. They all turned to a red head who had just face planted her self into the floor just below the very large staircase of the frilly café. No one moved to helped her at first they were too shocked.

"Is she okay?"

"Some one should go check on her."

"she's not moving….."

Finally a young man walked over to Ichigo, to make sure she was at least alive. She didn't respond when he asked her if she was alright. So he decided to maybe help her up? What he got from his chivalrous attempt was four extremely sharp perfectly manicured nails driven into his wrist just as he was about to reach for her arm. "Do NOT touch me," Ichigo hissed. She was still on the floor, although now she had propped herself up onto one of her elbows.

"But I was only-" he reached out again, stupidly.

"What did I say?!" Ichigo screamed.

"N-not to touch you…?" He recoiled his hand.

"So get away!" not only had Ichigo been embarrassed again, but Ryou had made another snide comment toward her. Why couldn't he have done what she imagined? Ichigo imagined that Ryou getting down on his knees begging her to stay, pleading with her, because with out her the café would not be the same. He needed her to keep it running smoothly. Ichigo would of course 'sadly' tell him she could not stay because she must follow her one true love, and that she was sure the café could manage with out her. But NO! Of course it didn't happen that way. The way she wanted it to. He just _had_ to go and make some nasty comment to her about her savings. Ugh! That stupid handsome Ryou just mad her so mad!

"Hey, stupid! This isn't nap time! Stop slacking and get off of the floor, and start working." He had decided on black slacks, and a dark red button down shirt. It was only half way buttoned so his yummy pecs and some of his abs showed. He was wearing black dress shoes. Ichigo took in all this information before she even realized he was taking. Then it sunk in that she was staring at him, on the floor, and every one was watching. She scrambled to her feet, her face crimson. She glared at him and he smirked smugly back. He'd won. "And don't forget to change!" he added as she turned on her heel and marched in to the kitchen.

"I hate him! I HATE HIM! I ha…oh, strawberry shortcake! I can steel just one…" she popped one into her mouth and let its wonderful sweet taste melt away her anger. She changed into her uniform, and headed out to face the demanding public of Tokyo Mew Mew café, in her overly frilly, yet still cute uniform, who were neve4r completely satisfied.

After an eternity of orders, broken plates and difficult customers, Ichigo was finishing the clean up work for her friends. Mint had ballet, Zakuro a photo shoot, and Lettuce was helping Pudding baby sit. It was just her, Keiichiro somewhere puttering around and Ryou upstairs.

"I've got the world on a string…I'm sittin' on a rainbow…got that string around my finger…what a world what a life, I'm in love!" she sang to pass the time and to keep the work from becoming too dull. The little bell Masaya had given her tinkled on her neck as she moved. She turned to go to another table when she ran into what felt like a wall, but was just Ryou. "AH!"

"Volume Ichigo, I am right here. Please don't scream," he sounded exhausted. "any way I was sorthing through the mail and found this. Its addressed to you. No return address, so I don't know who it's from." He handed her an envelope that had a stamp from spain in the right hand corner. _ Must be from Masaya. _She thought excitedly. She quickly opened the letter and read with anticipation, the three very short, and to the point sentences.

_Ichigo,_

_The love we had is choldish and not going to last_

Had? What's this had? She continued

_I don't want you to come and join me abroad. We are to young to be sure that we are definitely in love. _

_Goodbye my Sweet Strawberry,_

_Masaya_

Her face fell. Then as is sunk in so did her heart and her body followed. She simply could not believe it. He was gone? But…why? They had pledged their love, and to be together forever after the aliens had been defeated. Wasn't he serious when he made that promise? She was, is. Ichigo loved Masaya. How could he throw it all away like a used kleenex? It could be true. She must have misread the letter. She reread it, and tears fell from her eyes. It was true. She had not misread the letter. Sobbed racked Ichigo's body and soon she found it hard to breathe. She never made a sound though.

She reached out to Ryou. Ichigo needed to be held and Ryou woul have to do. He had kneeled beside her not sure what to do. When she reached out to him he pulled her close. It was all he could do. Ryou had no idea how to handle a crying Ichigo. He held her in a tight embrace, caressing her small frame. Ichigo settled down and pushed him away.

"Ichigo…?"

She resumed washing tables.

* * *

**A/N: whatdaya think? I think I did alright. I think. I really enjoyed writing this. It t'was heaps o' fun. This is my favorite paring in TMM. Masaya may make a return. I Dunno we'll see. All reviews are welcome even if you hate my story! listens hey! Sarah! Be nice!!!!! They can say what they want…Yes they can.**


End file.
